The Ash
by LogicAside
Summary: Hinata looked up to the sky, watching the embers as they changed from green to purple and back. She remembered the first time she ever saw the beautiful flakes fall from the heavens. "Do you think it will ever stop?" "I.. I honestly don't know. And I honestly don't care if it does or not." Said Naruto. This is my Fanfic, so please be gentle with me.


I don't own Naruto, but if I did Jiraiya would have taught Naruto about Nature Affinity.

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

"Death... I can feel your cold touch upon my chest. If its my time, please take me away." Naruto looked up to the black sky as ash rained down, the embers seemed to never stop. He closed his eyes, embracing the icy grasp retrieving his soul. The feeling of the last strands separating from his physical body brought pleasure, knowing he would no longer need to survive in this hell.

Alas, there are things that can keep even death at bay. Naruto felt the soft hand of a woman he once loved gently stroke his face. He opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful white eyed woman. Her smile warmed his heart to an extent, only the memories of their past halted the enticement.

"Hello... Naruto." She pulled him to his feet, helping him maintain his balance. Naruto leaned upon her as she walked him to an unknown destination. "Its very nice to see you. Are you doing well?"

"Nice to see me?" Naruto was shocked at her comment. After everything that has happened to them, how could she still be so friendly towards him.

"Yes, it is. I know we are all fighting each other for survival, but its still a pleasure to see one of my friends alive and... somewhat well." She slowly set him down against a rotting tree, carefully avoiding the infected vegetation around the base. Naruto watched her cautiously, not wanting to die by the hands of his ex-fiancee. "What are you doing, Hinata?"

"You are dying of starvation, so I'm looking for food in my equipment."

"You're going to help me? What about all the things I have done to you, why not kill me and be done with it?"

"I don't want to kill you."

"Hinata..."

Her expression became serious as she lightly cupped his cheek. "Naruto, listen to me. There is nothing you could do in this world, that would cause me to stop loving you." She slowly moved forward, Naruto could feel her cool breath upon his lips. Less than an inch before their lips met, Naruto put a finger to her lips.

Hinata was surprised at this action. "We can't go back to the way thing were between agony we live through, won't allow-." Hinata ignored what he said, crashing her lips with his.

At first glance, one would see Naruto fighting the affection, but as time passes, he gave in to the sweet lips of Hyuuga Hinata. Closing his eyes, Naruto began to embrace the pleasure. He slowly began to move his hand down to her firm ass. She suddenly jumped a little, feeling him start to squeeze.

After several minutes of making out, Naruto broke the contact. "I'm sorry for all I have done to you, you deserve better than me."

"No, after the many acts I have performed, I would say I deserve you." Naruto smiled at her response, pecking her in the lips. "I love you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata pecked him upon the lips in return.

**4 YEARS AGO**

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, heading to the Hokage Tower. Many people greeted her as she strolled down the road. She entered the building, ready to greet her future husband with a surprise. Getting closer and closer to the door, she could hear screaming and heavy breathing. Worry became heavy on her heart, seeing Katsumi, Naruto's Secretary, missing from her desk.

Hinata put her ear to the door for a better listen. "Oh Kami! Deeper!" Hinata confirmed the voice of Katsumi. 'Is she having sex with someone in his office?' Hinata could not believe her ears. She listened longer, wanting to confirm the voice of the man. Not much after, Katsumi screamed the voice of her lover. "Naruto!"

Hinata began to break into tears. Her fiance, the man she loved since her childhood, was cheating on her. Enraged, Hinata kicked the door down to Naruto repeatedly slamming his cock in Katsumi's pussy. Katsumi laid over the desk, holding on as tight as she could while Naruto pound into her every second. The crashing of the door startled the two.

Hinata, with tears trailing down her face and angry eyes, Jūken striked Katsumi's head to knock her out. Focusing on Naruto, she sped towards him and began to excessively kick him in the balls. Naruto collapsed to the floor in unimaginable pain.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

After several talks and promises, Naruto and Hinata renewed their love for each other. Hinata found out, the affair of Katsumi and Naruto was a one time thing. She wanted to screw her boss, plain and simple.

Now Naruto, the man who committed adultery, found his fiancee being fucked in the ass by another man. Now, one must understand the rage of Naruto is different from anyone else. His anger is tenfold compared to the most tempered of people.

Seeing his future wife being banged in the ass, made him snap. Kiba became frightened at Naruto's expression. Naruto sped towards Kiba with incredible speed. The man tried his best to escape, but his attempts were futile. Naruto impaled Kiba with a rod against the wall. Blood spread to every corner of the bedroom. He played with the body with his heart's content. Forcing his eyes out the socket, snapping his neck by swinging him around like a chicken, pulling out his kneecaps and shoving them in the man's ass, ripping his small penis off and displaying it to of Konoha, and lastly impaling him through his perineum (area between the rectum and the scrotum) on a branch in his front yard.

In his rage, Naruto was close to killing Hinata. The only thing to bring him out of this, was her touch. She brought Naruto out of his madness before he began to destroy his own happiness.

Naruto awoke in the hospital to learn of the events that transpired. When asked if he was aware of his actions, he replied with a strong yes. For the death of Inuzuka Kiba, Naruto was sentenced to life imprisonment.

Before he could be thrown into a cell, The Ash came. It rained down upon the world for several years, causing the death of billions. Only a few remained upon their planet, and those that remained were infected by the disease.

With The Ash came The Plague. The Plague is an incurable disease that kills. War consumed the world for its rare resources, for The Ash infected and kill all organic life. After many years of The Ash, the population of the world was reduced to less than one percent. Only those immune to The Plague's killing effects survived.

**PRESENT DAY**

Naruto sat up as he greedily dug his fingers into the can of beans. Hinata snatched the can and held it out of arm's reach. "You're not the only hungry one Naruto." Hinata looked into the can to see only a fourth of its content remain. Sighing, she ate the rest and tossed the empty can aside.

"I apologize for being such a glutton. I have not eaten in days and instinctively dove in."

"Its alright." She looked up to the sky, watching the embers as they changed from green to purple and back. She remembered the first time she ever saw the beautiful flakes fall from the heavens. "Do you think it will ever stop?"

"I.. I honestly don't know. And I honestly don't care if it does or not." Hinata immediately looked to him, shocked at his response.

"Why?"

"We're immune. The remaining animals are immune. All that remains of the greenery is immune. If The Ash stopped falling it wouldn't matter. We would continue to do the same thing we have been doing for years. Kill."

"It could be a sign of hope. It could sway people to believe in a future again. Everything could start to go back to normal."

"Why do you lie to yourself? You know nothing will be the same. Because of The Plague, we don't have a chakra system anymore. Well, everyone except me and the other Jinchuuriki, but we still can't tap into that chakra. We're all civvies trying to survive in an ash covered world. The Ash will change nothing and you know it."

"Ok, so maybe you're right. Maybe nothing will change, but is it so wrong to hold on to some kind of hope to keep one's self going?!" Tears trailed down her face. She put her head between the palm of her hands and wept.

As she continued to cry, Naruto heard a snap in the woods. He quieted Hinata down and whispered for her to listen.

Another snap was heard. Hinata and Naruto quickly grabbed their bags and quietly snuck out the forest. They surprised to see people waiting for them as they exited the foliage.

"Long time no see guys. How you been?" Asked Kakashi with four other smiling men with him.

"Um... We've-"

"That's great! Now, I'll give you one warning. Hand over your supplies, and you won't be killed Naruto."

"You would only kill me?"

"No, we're going to kill Hinata too, we just have special plans for her first." Even through his mask you could make out Kakashi's unsettling smile.

That's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Logic Out!


End file.
